ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Newbie Protection
You provide alot of info, But HOW do you get it? what do you have to do to get noob protection? * You're automatically in noob protection when you start playing the game. --Lenitas of SoLD 11:56, 28 February 2006 (UTC) Your examples in the Three levels of Noob Protection make no sense. This page is really confusing with the wording. Why does 500% and 5 times appear? It should either 5 times or 500%, too confusing. (5 times would be my prefered) ---- What happens if the points relationship changes while the attack fleet is in flight? Ie. I send a fleet to attack when our points are relatively close. While the fleet is inflight I gain points and he loses them so that newbie protection now applies. When my fleet arrives does it attack, return without attacking, or get automatically destroyed? * Noob protection only applies at the time the attack is launched. ---- The Rule is apparently this: When you are LESS than 5000pts, you can only attack/be attacked when the stronger player is no more than 5x as powerful as the weaker. When you are 5000 or GREATER pts, there is no newbie protection. What I dont get is: why shouldn't the Rule of Five _always_ apply? As it stands now, once you pass 5000pts, ANYONE greater than 5000 can attack you. While below 5000, the Rule of Five applies, then you get to 5000 and *bang*, a guy with 1,000,000pts and 300 battleships attacks (and conceivably can continue to attack anytime he wishes) your paltry planet with its silly 12 Gauss Cannons and Large Shield Dome. (Uh, I'm hurting right now, because I'm that guy who just passed 5000 and just got hit by Mr. 1,000,000 and his infinite battleships.) What possible ability does a starting player have after 5000 pts, and is the only real hope for this person to NOT play in an established universe and start in a newly set up universe where you at least have the possibility of not getting socked by a mega-advanced player? Petzl 20:16, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. What's the point in playing once you are over 5000 points? You'll never have a chance since you could get raided literally every second you're out there. That makes the game EXTREMELY frustrating. --Yonder 02:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Unless you're playing in a dead uni such as .org 16, you will not be attacked if you make yourself not profitable. Enough defenses on each planet (enough to save 12 hours worth of production, fleetsave whatever else you have in Cargos and your other ships before going to sleep) will deter all but the most desperate of players from hitting you. And even those that do attack you for scraps will realize they aren't making much money. :: ::If you're online and getting attacked, dump all of your res into buildings, techs, and as a last resort, defenses. You can cancel the former two once the battle is over; the latter cannot be undone. :: ::My home planet is in the same system as the #1 player in .org Gemini, and he has not probed me once, let alone attacked. It's actually the people at ~100k points that hit the newbies that are just over 5k, since they don't have enough fleet/upgrades to crash any large fleets for res. :: ::-LiquidLust 16:45, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm currently playig in Tazared (us 146) and here the rule of fives seems to apply for everyone, also beyond 5000 points. I am far beyond 5000 points but I have protection from the top players and some players with more than 15.000 points have protection from me: I can not attack them. Any idea why this is different from rules on the this wiki ?